ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Faults
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Schwachstellen finden Walkthrough *Talk to Hishahma for a cutscene. **You must choose a beastman type to investigate. **You are to report two of the beastmen's weaknesses. *Pop the appropriate NM and fight it to see what its weaknesses are. **Weaknesses change weekly. When you fight the notorious monster, if it gets intimidated, that's a weakness. **While the weaknesses themselves may not change, the exact details of how they work (i.e. which angle the WS is performed at, which WS) may change with each pop. **Apparently, you and everyone in your party with the quest active will only get that one opportunity to discover both of its weaknesses; zoning or waiting doesn't allow any of you to repop the NM. *Return to Hishahma and report the weaknesses you found. *Talk to Hishahma again after Japanese midnight and zoning for your reward. **In July 2014 Update you no longer need to wait for midnight, max wait time is now 1 minute (earth time). ** If you get one weakness right, you get 200 Imperial Standing. ** If you get both right, you get a ??? Box. *'Note': You do not have to discover the weakness in your battle against the NM. If you end up killing the NM without intimidating it, you still get two guesses at its weakness when you report back the the NPC. **Example: No element intimidated the Mamool Ja NM. The peculiar bud scent did not intimidate him. Dropping off the ledge did not intimidate him. Eventually, he died, never getting intimidated. So I guessed that the weaknesses were: 1) a weapon skill from a certain angle, because solo, trying weapon skills from different angles was very difficult, and I only managed two different angles during the fight. 2) a specific weapon skill, because I obviously did not use every weapon skill in the game against him. I wasn't even able to use all my sword skills. I got the first weakness correct (certain angle), completing the quest, and receiving 200 Imperial Standing. I was wrong about the second weakness: I suspect that Shining Blade was not considered light element damage, or that the bud scent or dropping off the cliff didn't work out for some reason. 1. Lamia: You are asked to investigate the Lamiae in the boggy marshes of Caedarva Mire * Check a ??? in (I-7) to spawn the NM Lamia Deathdancer (COR). * Possible weaknesses: ** a certain weaponskill. ** a WS from a certain angle. ** a certain element. ** a certain sound. (check targetable Peculiar Plants nearby for a sound) ** their low strength. (intimidated by melee attacks). *Possible ??? Box Rewards **Hi-Potion Drop **Glass Sheet **Iron Bullet Pouch **Lamian Armlet 2. Troll: You are asked to investigate the Trolls along the eastern coast of Mount Zhayolm. *Check a ??? on normal ground at (L-6) in Mount Zhayolm to spawn the NM Troll Speculator (PUP). * Possible weaknesses: ** a certain weaponskill. ** a WS from a certain angle. ** a certain element. ** a certain scent. (check targetable Peculiar Seeds nearby for a scent) ** their sluggish movement. (NM moves even slower than normal Troll speed) *Possible ??? Box Rewards **Demon Quiver **Hi-Ether Drop **Troll Bronze Ingot **Cermet Chunk 3. Mamool Ja: You are asked to investigate the Mamool Ja in Wajaom Woodlands near the arch at the Southwest section of the area. * Check a ??? in the Wajaom Woodlands (E-13) Mamool Ja Mimicker (NM) (BLU). ** The ??? is on a ledge; you need to go through Mamook to get there. It is located just below half way down the grid right on the line between E-13 and F-13. ***See the NM's page for solo strategies and battle notes. * Possible weaknesses: ** a certain weaponskill. ** a WS from a certain angle. ** a certain element. ** an irritant. (check targetable Peculiar Bud nearby for a scent). ** landing after a fall. (drop off the ledge and see if the Mamool Ja gets intimidated). *Possible ??? Box Rewards **Mamool Ja Helmet **Hermes Quencher **Bloodwood Log **Homunculus Nerves Source Source Source